Grains In The Sands Of Time
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around Booth, Brennan and their relationship together. BB. Will show their future and their past, together and apart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I was inspired by Heatherberry to go to the 1sentence community at LiveJournal, and try and make these 50 prompts into sentences. If anyone wants a link, I'll give you it. :) I'm using the Gamma set, so I'm gonna post the first 10. Let me know what you think of it, if you have the time. If you feel so inclined, pick apart each sentence. I love feedback of any sort!

Memory and Box are set after Wannabe in the Weeds. Hurricane is set at the start of Pain in the Heart. :) The rest can be set whenever.

**Ring**

He doesn't say a word, just slides the velvet box across the table toward her; her eyes fill with tears as she opens it and his smile had never been brighter than when she nods her head in acceptance.

**Hero**

He pushes his way through to her and slides his arm round her shoulder, grinning his possession of her at the other guys, even if she doesn't appreciate the sentiment.

**Memory**

She awoke, covering her pillow in rainy kisses, knowing he was only a faded photograph lost twenty years ago.

**Box**

She keeps them it all locked away because the place she felt his love is simply too dark to venture into without him.

**Run**

He crept through the quiet of the night air, holding his breath, readying his gun, wishing he were a million miles away from here, wishing he could take back everything he had destroyed.

**Hurricane**

She lashed out in fear and anger, the whirl of fury building inside her as she slapped his face, drinking in the satisfaction when he fell to the ground and looked at her in confusion, revelling that he might actually begin to feel the pain inside her.

**Wings**

And their love would endure, until they were no more than headstones, memories and stars in the sky.

**Cold**

"Jeez Bones, your toes are freezing," he complained, as he tightened his arm round her waist, tucking her toes snugly between his own warm feet.

**Red**

His heart beat fast, the blood rushed to his head as he saw the scarlet lips crashing onto his and he swallowed every last bit of passion she ever had.

**Drink**

The fiery substance slides down his throat, and as he holds his hand out for another, the weight on his shoulders begins to lift, knowing the worst memories would soon recede into the darkest corners of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

His car draws to a slow stop as he watches the lights burning bright from her apartment window, reminding him that she can't sleep either.

**Temptation**

And it took all his will, to step away from the slot machine, and just flip the poker chip in his pocket instead.

**View**

She smiled at him, her white dress sweeping the floor, her hair pulled back into an elegant knot, Angela dabbing her eyes in happiness behind her and all Booth could think was, " I'm glad she picked me."

**Music**

And every song was their song, every serenade their story, and every beat of their hearts told them theirs was the sort of love story you wrote songs about.

**Silk**

He ran his fingers through her auburn curls and smiled, because he would never tell her that her hair felt like her soul: that she was made of softness he valued so much.

**Cover**

As Roxy, she could be anything or anyone she wanted to be, but once she got home, she would have to exercise some restraint and remember her place around him.

**Promise**

When she said her vows, she took them literally and would never renounce her claim on him.

**Dream**

The blue eyes of his wife sparkled back at him in the faces of his three other children, patenting their charm smiles on him, reminding him that his love for her was complete.

**Candle**

Parker considered the candles on his cake before looking up into his father's encouraging face; he turned back to the cake and wished for his dad to be happy as he snuffed out the lights.

**Talent**

He exerted his gift, winking at her, presenting his charm smile, eliciting a smile from her even on one of her darkest days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence**

The quiet fills the air, the touch speaking louder than words ever could.

**Journey**

She would never know when or where it had happened, only that she had went on the longest and most difficult road trip, with her heart arriving at it's destination belonging to another.

**Fire**

He tugged the top button of his shirt open, exposing his neck to her hungry eyes, leaving the desire inside her desperate to press her lips to the quick pulse of his throat.

**Strength**

He was physically fit, but it was the strength inside him she admired, knowing he had seen and suffered unspeakable horrors, yet he still found a way to be free with his humour and his heart.

**Mask**

She kept a poker face on to the world, never letting them see behind her professional exterior, yet he alone could easily peel back the layers to reveal the well of love and compassion hidden inside a hurting woman.

**Ice**

Coldness radiated from him, and her fingers slip from his still heart to his icy cheek, knowing that this is the last time her embrace will ever warm him again.

**Fall**

She considered herself a careful woman, guarded in perhaps too many aspects, but she knew it was too late to save herself from the fall that left her under his enchanting spell.

**Forgotten**

Through the glass, he watched her as she kissed another, only hoping she hadn't forgotten how much of himself he had given to her and how much he had hoped for back.

**Dance**

They circled each other, always drawing close enough, to feel their breath kiss in the space between them, yet never close enough to let anything more than their imaginations do the talking.

**Body**

His body may have changed with time, but the soft glimmer of love remained youthful in his chocolate eyes as he looked down on his wife.


End file.
